Mya, My Love
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is a bit of a late B&B storyline, but prelude to the romance of two OCs that a friend of mine and I made up, but it's in the POV of Poison. Can he really be falling for the girl of his dreams?


**Mya, My love**

By Poisonfang205, aka Soultail Omega-Light.

_Mya belongs to DarknessCat101, Poisonfang is mine, and the other mentionables are the companies and persons that they belong to._

_A/N: This is a bit of late gift for Pink, Sky, and Shockie; early gift for Airrizzion, and the B as well as my friend, DarknessCat101 before she graduate from high school and becomes a wife to her bf. And don't mind the awkward journal entries, it's how Poison sees and feels in meeting Mya in the first place._

_This is a classification of Sonic and Beast Wars, so don't worry on where it goes and such._

----

All my life, I was taught to be a kind and understanding gentleman since I was young enough to remember.

My mother, who was there for me after a terrible war between two factions, yet it was too much for her, my dad (Cheetor), and myself, yet, I had the feeling in my heart that I was waiting... waiting for the right girl.

"Poison, it's time for breakfast." My mom calls out to me one morning, as usual.

After eighteen years of living on Prehistoric Earth, I was finally in a place where we are free from the council of darkness that had Cybertron, my mom's and dad's home, for years.

"Coming, mom." I called out to her as I finished writing down my life and all the events that happen to have my uncle, Rhinox, to examine for our sessions of Alchemy studies.

----------

Wow, I just made a big mistake in my life and I am ashamed of it. Ok, you know how you feel for a girl that you just met that is about two years younger than yourself, yet you acted like a fool in front of the whole world.

...

Don't give me that look. I accidentally shot her with some of my webbing that I make from my wrists, ok. There, are you happy? Ohh... Crap... I am going insane in arguing with a notebook.

Ahem.

But, Mya, which I didn't know she was the daughter of Tikalna Travis and Leotheras(sp?), was in shock at first of knowing what I am, thus she stayed away from me for about three days straight.

"Ouch. That was a burn, dude. A major burn." Bullet commented as he saw the whole thing happend, smirking with good humor.

"Shut up, Bu Bu." I replied, using his childhood name that I gave to him.

You see, our mothers were once a part of a war that fought against two factions, the Maximals, which my mom was a part of, and the Predacons, Aunt Shockbox was affiliate with; over a stupid piece of gold full of untranslatable language that hell, not even mom knew about. But, from what Aunt Airrizzion, Bullet's mom, that she and Aunt Leppender(Tropicia), Aunt Blaze(Mystic), Aunt PinkPanther, Uncle Waspinator(Terminator), Uncle Rampage, Uncle Tigertron(Stellar), and my mom were from a horrible place called the P.E.L.M., and from my age of 16, my biological father was Phobia(Tarantulas).

"Bullet, have you actually get to know Mya?" I asked him as I stared into his face, eye to eye.

"No. Do you?" He fired back with his question, "Afterall, you do have a bit of a liking to her, Poi Poi."

Ughhh!!! I hated that name since I was 10, after we both grow up from our childhood friendship, but I will not let him get Mya before me.

Wait... What the hell am I saying? I am not that kind of aggressive to anyone before, but why now?

Whatever. After we talked for about a day or two, I finally asked my mom on advice to gain trust to a girl.

"Mom, I may need some advice." I said to her as she was taking care of cleaning up the kitchen out of habit.

"Sure, Poison." She said as she stopped to hear me out.

I told her what is going on and about Mya, up to the point of what should I do to gain Mya's trust.

"I see, just try to be yourself, yet, don't take it too far." She said as she gave me a hug. I guess a mother's wisdom is great for this kind of situation.

-----  
[_Day 5_]

Wow!! I just talked to Mya and she told me that she likes me too. I couldn't believe it, yet I wondered if I get to meet her parents, since I am still new to the term of "relationship" for me and Mya.

Maybe, I should bug Bullet out of boredom since I am in love with Mya, but she is busy with her homework.

"Hey, Bullet!!" I called out to him.

"What?"

"Want to hang out at the old tree?" I asked him as he flew down from the height of 3 stories, damn him for having wings.

Don't even say it. I am not envious of anyone with wings.

------------

[_Day 17_]

*Gulp* I think I have met Mya's father and he scares me, yet I can't blame him for being too overprotective since he does care about her, hell, we even been going out for over a week now, but since it's part of tradition to meet the parents for dates, proms, or engagements.

I am surprised that Mom is a strong woman to stand up to Mya's father without fear, but that's what we foxes do from time to time.

And here's the climax to the story. I'll let you guess what it is. Come on, guess, you stupid book of blank pages...

Give up? Mya kissed me for the first time. It blew my mind away from the moment of the kiss until we felt like we were ment to be together.

--------

[_Years later_]

From that time on, I am proclaiming that I was waiting for the girl of my dreams and here she is, at my side, forever known to myself and the rest of the world as "my love."

---------

Poison closed up his journal and put it away while Mya was taking care of Yinkiso and Sonar as they slept.

He crept up to Mya's side and gave her a kiss to tell her he loves her.

**The End**


End file.
